


[SideJ’s] “J’s event last Year” --Taiga

by ry_996



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hari pertama persiapan event besar J's, setelah serah terima jabatan anak anak kelas dua jadi super sibuk.<br/> siapa kira dinginnya malam musim gugur, mencairkan hubungan yang beku?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[SideJ’s] “J’s event last Year” --Taiga

**Author's Note:**

> No Flame Please <3~i know its not perfect but please be nice :’)
> 
> DLDR, please dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate.
> 
> Lets spread peace all around the world~~~
> 
> p.s. dont be rude.

** (Tanaka Juri x) Kyomoto Taiga x Matsumura Hokuto **

_ First day of the event and...  _

_Gosh, like hell Taiga already miss his bed._ Ia menerjang selimutnya dan langsung bergerak perlahan ketika menyadari Noel nyaris terbangun karna tindakannya. Menghela napas lega karna ternyata itu cuma halusinasinya, Taiga mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu. Enam futon yang tadinya tersusun rapih sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk berikut penggunanya yang sudah mulai bergumul menjadi satu mencari kehangatan. Maklum, penghangat kamar ini memang katanya sedang rusak dan kamar kosong yang lain baru tersedia besok. Udara dingin dan sumpeknya bau keringat teman seangkatannya itu jelas membuat matanya jadi semakin _wide-awake_. Taiga merasa beruntung memilih futon paling ujung dekat pintu jadi ia bisa menyelinap keluar tanpa disadari penghuni kamar lain yah walaupun nyatanya tidak ada dari mereka yang _lightsleeper_ , kecuali Hokuto. Tapi, dia pun bertukar dengan Hiroki ke kamar Jesse karena Yasui, Hagiya dan Myuto terlalu ribut saat bermain kartu. 

melupakan itu, Taiga membuka pintu, keluar dan menutupnya perlahan.  
.  
...  
.  
setelah membeli kopi di mesin penjual minuman, Taiga memutuskan untuk menghabiskan kopinya di beranda.sekalian tidak bisa tidur, tidak ada salahnya mereview script, rehearsal dan laporan evaluasi anak teater kalau saja besok pagi ia bisa menemukan tempat nyaman untuk tidur  tanpa mengikuti rehearsal dan meeting dengan anak teater lagi.

Taiga memilih duduk menyender di pintu beranda, meletakkan kopinya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan tabnya. Sampai.. 

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

!!

Suara itu mengagetkan Taiga. Nyaris saja pintu yang disendernya terdorong menabrak dinding dan menimbulkan suara keras yang bisa membangunkan seisi mansion kalau tidak seseorang dengan sigap menahan pintu itu "penakut seperti biasa, eh?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada datar.

"Aku tida--kau mengagetkanku dengan bicara tiba tiba.. lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan..Hokuto.."

Hokuto menunjuk dua kaleng minuman kosong di samping Taiga “aku sudah disini duluan..” jawabnya datar. Ia memasang kembali pengganjal pintu dan duduk disamping Taiga “kau mengambil tempatku, geser dikit..” 

Taiga memutar pandangannya kesal. "Kau Banyak omong juga, Hokuto. Bukannya kau tipe cool-megane-senpai yang tidak banyak omong?"

"Pfft" Hokuto hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak merespon ejekan Taiga, ia membuka kaleng kopinya yang ketiga (?) dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memegang buku? Entahlah buku apa Taiga tidak peduli.

"sorry if its annoy you" Hokuto membuka jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke Taiga “jangan ditolak, aku tau jaket selapis seperti itu tidak cukup untuk udara malam di luar seperti ini.

Taiga menatap Hokuto setengah sebal “and you..? don’t act all cool if in the end you catch cold” responnya bersiap melemparkan balik jaket Hokuto.

“ii yo ore.. otona no otoko dakara”   
“shut up jii-san...”   
“you shut up shuck-face, just wear it. Atau kau mau aku yang memakaikannya padamu?”

Taiga melengos mendengar _slang_ yang dipakai Hokuto “you watch too much movies...loner” balasnya dan memakai jaket Hokuto diatas jaketnya sendiri.

“pfft..” Hokuto meletakkan kaleng kopinya setelah menyisipnya sedikit, jemarinya membuka lembaran baru buku yang ia pegang namun matanya tertuju pada kaleng kopi di tangan Taiga "kukira kau tidak suka kopi" 

Taiga mengguncang pelan kaleng kopinya dan meminumnya sedikit "memang.. dulu, sudahlah. kau sendiri.. sudah menyelesaikan proposal event minggu depan? Malah sibuk membaca novel? Light novel?” tanyanya setengah penasaran. Matanya memperhatikan kacamata yang dipakai Hokuto—pemandangan yang _rare_ sekali.

“terima kasih untuk kekasih tercinta mu itu.. aku sudah menyelesaikan proposalnya sampai tidak bisa tidur lagi. dan yeah.. novel, aku baru menghabiskan pink to gray nya Shige-sensei, lanjut ke kagerou..”jelasnya menunjukkan cover novel yang ia pegang pada Taiga.

“ah.. sou..”

.   
.   
.

Dan keheningan menelan mereka, Hokuto kembali sibuk dengan novelnya dan Taiga kembali fokus pada video rehearsal teater tadi sore. Mengingat Gan-chan dan Fukka yang dikirim untuk lomba teater lain, Hokuto menunjuk Abe Aran, anak kelas satu sebagai main chara. Hal itu jelas cukup membuat Taiga khawatir.

Sebenarnya tugas Hokuto sebagai ketua semua klub seni untuk mengevaluasi rehearsal tapi... Taiga menatap Hokuto yang sibuk dengan bukunya kesal. Sejak sampai di mansion tadi pagi Taiga tidak pernah melihat Hokuto datang ke rehearsal. Beberapa anak osis bilang dia sedang memeriksa lapangan dengan Juri, menyambut sekolah lain dan entahlah mungkin itu tapi menyelesaikan proposal.

‘Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya juga.’ pikir taiga melanjutkan reviewnya.   
.   
.

Sampai Hokuto menyelipkan pembatas buku di novelnya setelah merasa pikirannya cukup lelah dan menghabiskan kaleng kopi ketiganya. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding menatap jauh langit.

Langit tidak begitu cerah malam itu, dan suramnya lampu luar mansion A yang berada paling belakang menghadap ke hutan tidak membantu pandangannya. Ditambah entah mengapa mengunakan kacamata terus menerus sejak tadi pagi membuatnya pusing, sekali lagi terima kasih kepada Tanaka Juri yang dengan baik hati menghilangkan _contact lens_ miliknya dan melimpahkan proposal event padahal dia sudah bilang harus mengerjakan tugas bahasa mereka juga.

“ne Taiga.....” panggil Hokuto masih terus memandangi langit malam dengan bintang yang tidak terlalu jelas bersinar.

“hm.” Respon Taiga tanpa mengabaikan tabnya.

Hokuto menoleh memfokuskan pandangannya ke Taiga. "Maaf ya. Untuk waktu itu—  
.  
.   
—Aku hanya tidak cukup dewasa untuk memahami perasaan mu dan malah memperkeruh hubungan kita" lanjut Hokuto menyadari Taiga hanya diam dan tidak merespon perkataanya. 

Taiga menghentikan video yang ia tonton, meneguk kopinya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gelisah yang mulai menggerogoti tenggorokannya. Ia cukup kaget Hokuto akan membahas ini. Setahun lebih mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Hanya sekedar angguk pengakuan, salam, dan hal formal lainnya yang menjadi _basic contact_ mereka. Ia tidak begitu yakin bagaimana awalnya perang dingin itu hadir diantara mereka.

Katakanlah _pride_ membawanya menjauh dari Hokuto, namun Hokuto lah yang membuat dinding terpasang diantara mereka. dan baru seminggu ini pembicaraan mereka perlahan mencair walau masih kaku satu sama lain.

Berkat terpilihnya Hokuto menjadi wakil ketua osis dan dirinya sebagai sekertaris osis, dengan ketua osis macam Juri yang hanya melancarkan hubungan dengan sponsor dan teman temannya tanpa mempersiapkan proposal dan menentukan pembagian kerja dengan cukup jelas, mau tidak mau ia harus bekerja sama dengan Hokuto. "Tidak ada yang benar benar salah. aku yang menjauhi mu duluan dan yah... Jadi.."

Hokuto tersenyum mendengar respon Taiga,  "yang membuat mu menjauh tetap aku kan" responnya singkat, sisi jahilnya bangkit. Terlalu bertolak belakang pun it tetap sangat mengenal Taiga. sisi childish, tak mau kalah dalam hal apapun dan pride Taiga kadang terlampau batas meskipun ia hanya menunjukannya dengan frontal pada orang tertentu saja. 

“tapi kan kalau aku bisa sedikit mengurangi keegoisanku tidak akan begitu”

Hora... tidak mau kalah kan?

Karna ia sedang berbicara dengan Hokuto, rival? Yah.. Hokuto adalah eien no rivalnya Taiga. Mereka berdua selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Walaupun nyatanya Hokuto tidak se-passionate Taiga tentang persaingan yang lebih ke persaingan sepihak diantara mereka berdua. Ia hanya menikmati waktu mereka bersama dulu, tapi mungkin itu juga alasan awal perang dingin mereka, Hokuto tidak menganggap Taiga sebagai rivalnya. 

Hokuto menghela napasnya, "Jangan anggap permintaan maafku sebagai argumen Taiga.." pintanya.

Taiga menatap Hokuto kaget, “bagaimana—“

“—aku mengenalmu terlalu lama untuk paham betul sisi tidak mau kalahmu itu” potong Hokuto lalu melanjutkan “jadi .. kau memaafkanku?”

“b-betsuni.. aku sudah bilang kan.. kau tidak sepenuh—“   
“—tidak sepenuhnya berarti masih ada salahnya kan?”

Taiga menatap Hokuto sebal, pandangannya jatuh ke senyum yang terukir di bibir Hokuto. Senyum itu lagi, senyum aku—tau—semua nya Hokuto memang selalu sukses membuatnya sebal. membuka kembali tabnya dan mulai fokus ia hanya mengabaikan Hokuto.

Hokuto menghela napas lagi.. kembali ke posisi duduknya semula, menyandarkan kepalanya dan menatap langit.

.

.

.

“betsuni ii-yo..” Taiga akhirnya merespon. Pandangannya masih fokus ke video “aku juga minta maaf...jadi tidak usah dibahas lagi”

Lagi, Hokuto tertawa pelan. “arigatou..” ucapnya pelan dan singkat. Ia lalu meletakkan tangannya kepala Taiga pelan.

Taiga tidak merespon maupun menyengkirkan tangan Hokuto dan tetap fokus menonton rehearsal teater. Sampai hokuto melepaskan tangannya, memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Taiga, membuat Taiga cukup kaget “e—eh? Wh—“

“—let me rest for a while...” respon Hokuto dengan suara pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Taiga kehilangan kata kata dan akhirnya membiarkan hokuto menyender di pundaknya dan mencoba kembali fokus pada video rehearsal teater tadi.

Sayang.. angin malam yang berhembus menggerakkan rambut hokuto menggelitik lehernya “oy.. geli..” protes Taiga

“...”Hokuto sama sekali tidak merespon.

Perlahan taiga melirik pundaknya dan menemukan partnernya itu sudah benar benar terlelap “ _a while_ apanya....” desis taiga sebal. Ia melepaskan kacamata Hokuto  “baka... wajah tidurmu membuatku ngantuk...” rutuknya sambil menjauhkan kaleng kopi mereka. menumpuk kacamata Hokuto dan tabletnya di atas novel yang Hokuto bawa tadi

“maybe i shall rest too...” menyesuaikan posisinya, Taiga menyender ke Hokuto juga dan mencoba menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

...

END?

...

** Kyomoto Taiga & Morita Myuto (&Yasui Kentarou, Hagiya Keigo) **

Sinar Matahari musim dingin tetap cukup menyilaukan jika sinarnya masuk langsung dan menghampiri mata ditambah suara grasak grusuk yang entahlah mungkin ia tidak berharap taiga terbangun. Namun yah..

Taiga membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak menguap. Bangkit untuk duduk dan menangkap Myuto yang menatapnya kaget seperti maling ketangkap basah “aku membangunkanmu? Maaf.. tidur lah lagi msh jam 8, persiapan hari ini baru mulai setelah makan siang..” kata Myuto cepat, ia menyelesaikan gulungan futonnya dan mulai membangunkan Yasui dan Hagiya. Tampaknya pasangan Hiroki dan Noel sudah duluan hilang dari peredaran.. dan Juri juga sudah tidak ada di kamar ini..

Eh? Kamar?

“ah.. tadi jam enam kayaknya.. Hokuto ngangkat kamu kesini trs dia bilang kamu kurang tidur jadi jangan dibangunin” kata Myuto menarik futon Hagiya. Membuat penggunanya bergulung gulung dan berhenti di sebelah Yasui. “mendokusai-na...” rutuknya kepada dua anggota bandnya yang masih belum mengeluarkan tanda tanda akan bangun.

Menyerah sesaat, Myuto kembali menatap Taiga yang tampak sibuk mencari ponselnya “kalau kau cari Juri dia dan Hokuto sudah ke lapangan dari jam 7 tadi, mereka ambilkan sarapanmu sih kalau sudah lapar itu di meja”

Taiga hanya mengangguk “arigatou..” responya dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya

“dan kau tidak usah buru buru mau check rehearsal anak teater, daritadi anak teater , marching dan dance berlarian di koridor sepertinya Hokuto menghukum yang telat datang rehearsal.. Hiroki dan Noel juga hampir telat tadi kalau Yara-sensei tidak datang dan menendang bokong mereka berdua untuk segera bangun” lapor Myuto menahan tawa sambil terus menendang nendang dua tubuh yang akhirnya mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Yasui melempar bantal ke Myuto tidak senang “sialan. Band kan rehearsalnya ga ikut mereka ngapain bangunin pagi pagi ck” rutuknya kesal tapi ia langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap diikuti Hagiya yang memilih untuk tidak membuang buang tenaga untuk protes dipagi hari

“dan kau...? kau bukannya team Travis Japan.... ngapain masih disini...” sindir Taiga.

Myuto duduk di futon Taiga santai “ma, kalau bukan aku yang bangunkan mereka berdua siapa lagi... aku sudah izin sama Yara-sensei buat latihan pagi jadi aku bisa fokus untuk mereka dari siang sampai besok. Kan band Cuma tampil pas break”

“terdengar melelahkan..”

Myuto tertawa “ma ne.. tapi aku nikmatin dua duanya kok, capeknya ga kerasa banget.. soredemo.. omae wa ii ne..”   
“nani ga?”   
“pacarmu ketua osis... selingkuhanmu wakil ketua osis... pasti enak” jawab Myuto tersenyum dan memandang jauh ke langit langit

BAM!!

Sebuah bantal melayang dengan keras ke muka Myuto tanpa ampun, refleks korban menjerit dan berlari menghindari Taiga yang kini siap dengan sapu.. entah dari mana “SINI LO MORITA MYUTO”

“BECANDA DOANG KYO-CHAN... ASTAGA TOLONG WOY MACAN NGAMUK”

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... **

**Author's Note:**

> side fic dari WTOS tentang duo senpai tak akur yang sebenarnya cukup akur //mungkin bakal bikin lagi //karnasayasuka senpai


End file.
